


@quakejohnson

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Discussion of Mononormativity, Multi, Polyamory, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Twitter goes wild when Daisy Johnson announces that she and her husband, Leo Fitz, have a girlfriend. (They are cute.)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59





	@quakejohnson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



_August 1, 2020_

_8:32 p.m._

**daisy johnson @quakejohnson**

clarifying an article posted by e news earlier today (1/?)

↳ @justfitz and i don’t have an open relationship, but he is NOT cheating on me. we’re in a form of polyamory called polyfidelity (2/?)

↳ we “share” a girlfriend (and yes, that gets quote marks because it’s dumb but y’all won’t understand it if i phrase it any other way). (3/?)

↳ that girlfriend happens to be @jemmaanne and we’re in love or whatever. if poly marriages were legal we’d be married to her too (4/?)

↳ and to all the people who ask why we haven’t said anything before… have you seen the responses to this thread? lol (5/?)

↳ we weren’t sure the world was ready for this, but we’re also kind of dumb and in love and sick of hiding, and if the world (6/?)

↳ isn’t ready, then it better get ready really damn quick, because we’re not changing. night. (7/7)

**bobbi morse, phd @mockingbirdie**

I, for one, welcome our new poly overlords

**a. mackenzie @mackattack**

@mockingbirdie it’s been less than ten minutes and you’re already calling them overlords?

**lance hunter @poufsouffle**

@mockingbirdie @mackattack of course she is, she’s always looking for an excuse to take over the world.

**danni sousa @frenbyfire**

@mockingbirdie @mackattack @poufsouffle I do not know any of you people but I can bring snacks!

**lance hunter @poufsouffle**

@frenbyfire mate that’s my job. you can’t take my job and my girlfriend.

**danni sousa @enbyfire**

@poufsouffle i don’t want your girlfriend i promise

**bobbi morse, phd @mockingbirdie**

@enbyfire am i not good enough for you? :(

**a. mackenzie @mackattack**

@mockingbirdie go to sleep and dream about your poly overlords instead of harassing strangers on the internet, please.

_@enbyfire followed @mockingbirdie, @mackattack, and @poufsouffle_

**danni sousa @frenbyfire**

i love trying to be cool and failing miserably

\---

_August 3rd, 2020_

_9:16 a.m._

**Jemma Simmons @jemmaanne**

It’s nice to see the Internet has not entirely exploded while we stepped away for a day.

**bobbi morse, phd @mockingbirdie**

lol @js thinking the internet didn’t explode

↳ it definitely did. just not where she could see it because (most) of us are like. sensible people.

↳ entirely unrelated (entirely related), did anyone see how the google searches for ‘polyamory’ literally tripled overnight?

**a. mackenzie @mackattack**

@mockingbirdie why were you looking at the google stats for ‘polyamory’.

**bobbi morse, phd @mockingbirdie**

@mackattack professional curiosity

**a. mackenzie @mackattack**

@mockingbirdie uh huh

\---

_August 4th, 2020_

_6:15 p.m._

[image: Fitz and Daisy sitting together in front of a fire, covered in a large knit blanket]

**Jemma Simmons @jemmaanne**

Love these two <3

**bobbi morse, phd @mockingbirdie**

@jemmaanne ma’am it is AUGUST in LOS ANGELES why do you have a FIRE

**Jemma Simmons @jemmaanne**

@mockingbirdie We’re not in Los Angeles ;)

**Melinda May @mmay**

Don’t you just love it when people share things on the internet they’re not supposed to share?

↳ Like, say, the fact they’re not where they’re supposed to be?

**danni sousa @frenbyfire**

@mockingbirdie i think you got someone in trouble

**bobbi morse, phd @mockingbirdie**

@frenbyfire or she got herself in trouble

**danni sousa @frenbyfire**

@mockingbirdie both? both. both is good.

**bobbi morse, phd @mockingbirdie**

@frenbyfire lmao

_@mockingbirdie followed @frenbyfire_

\---

_August 11th, 2020_

_10:27 a.m._

**daisy johnson @quakejohnson**

If anyone was wondering, Melinda did not kill me (us). She did tell me I should start capitalizing my tweets tho (lame)

**Jemma Simmons @jemmaanne**

@quakejohnson Kill? No. Intimidate? Definitely.

**Fitz @leofitz**

@quakejohnson @jemmaanne I’m dead on the inside.

**daisy johnson @quakejohnson**

@leofitz you’ve been saying that for years, babe.

**danni sousa @frenbyfire**

@mockingbirdie are you seeing this

**lance hunter @poufsouffle**

@frenbyfire oh she is. and she’s screaming about it

↳ and also trying to put together a timeline of fitz/daisy/jemma relationship

↳ she says to text her about it.

**danni sousa @frenbyfire**

@poufsouffle thank you for being our message-sender! <3

_@poufsouffle followed @frenbyfire_

\---

_August 23rd, 2020_

_12:07 p.m._

**daisy johnson @quakejohnson**

Heard from the kitchen: getting a second PhD would be easier than this. (This: making a passable souffle, apparently)

**Jemma Simmons @jemmaanne**

@quakejohnson *You* try making a souffle and seeing how it goes. I dare you.

**daisy johnson @quakejohnson**

I have tried to make a souffle.

↳ And I have failed. I’m sorry for laughing at you @jemmaanne

**Jemma Simmons @jemmaanne**

@quakejohnson I’m running away with your husband

**daisy johnson @quakejohnson**

@jemmaanne have fun at the grocery store. Nerd.

↳ (she used up all our eggs making souffles)

\---

_August 30th, 2020_

**daisy johnson @quakejohnson**

Hey guys, gals, and those of you who know better! Are you interested in learning more about polyamory?

↳ Are you interested in my life? What about @jemmaanne’s or @leofitz’s?

↳ If you answered yes to any of those questions, consider logging on tomorrow at noon PST!

↳ We’re going to be doing a live Twitter Q&A about polyamory and what it means to us and our relationship!

↳ If you have questions you’d like answered, respond to this thread! We’ll answer as many as we can. :)

**Jemma Simmons @jemmaanne**

We will not, however, be answering any sexy questions.

**daisy johnson @quakejohnson**

@jemmaanne speak for yourself ;)

**Fitz @leofitz**

@quakejohnson you know better than to tease Jemma on Twitter.

**daisy johnson @quakejohnson**

@leofitz do I? do I really?

**Fitz @leofitz**

@quakejohnson Two words: souffle incident.

\---

_September 1st, 2020_

**bobbi morse, phd @mockingbirdie**

OKAY i know i said i was going to do this like three weeks about but @frenbyfire keeps distracting me with memes

↳ and telling me stuff i should add to the timeline. i hate them.

↳ also. in case you cared this project gave me deep deep self-doubt about the inherently voyeuristic nature of social media

↳ and how i am contributing to that voyeuristic nature by putting all this information out there in a condensed form.

↳ but also. why is so much of this shit available in the first place? makes you *think*

↳ anyways attached to this tweet is a timeline. enjoy, and don’t forget the q&a today!!!

**daisy johnson @quakejohnson**

Just an FYI, all questions will be answered from my account but @jemmaanne and @leofitz are also in the room, I promise!

↳ Let’s get this show on the road!!!

↳ Okay, v common q: how did we meet? Short answer: work. Long answer? I met Fitz at an audition (neither of us got the part lmao)

↳ Jem and Fitz met via another British expat in the industry, and J & I are represented by the same agent (@mmay)

↳ How did we know we were poly? J says: “well, you were both very attractive”

↳ Side note: we are all v v v *v* bisexual so like. There’s that. And I think queer ppl are more likely to think outside the box

↳ F says: “it fell together without us really meaning to” and I guess I second that

↳ We were all friends first and we spent *so* much time together that it would’ve felt weird for two of us to start dating (1/2)

↳ without the third also being there (2/2).

**danni sousa @enbyfire**

@quakejohnson but what was the first convo like? wasn’t it weird?

**daisy johnson @quakejohnson**

@enbyfire yes definitely a little weird! But the google machine was helpful because there are actually a *lot* of poly ppl

↳ and it never gets less weird to talk about having more than one partner if we don’t talk about it!

↳ honestly, because we were friends first we just did the same things we always did, but then we kissed at the end

↳ it was nice. and it doesn't need to be high-pressure, either

**bobbi morse, phd @mockingbirdie**

@quakejohnson but why did you marry fitz then?

**daisy johnson @quakejohnson**

@mockingbirdie we drew straws to see who would get legally married but the plan was always to come out not long after

↳ because we are Not Good at keeping secrets and we’re all pretty sure if mononormativity wasn’t a thing (1/2)

↳ people would’ve known we were dating. (2/2)

**lance hunter @poufsouffle**

major takeaways: poly not scary, society just bad.

↳ fitz/daisy/jemma cute. (related: it’s weird to think of a ship name for real people, right?)

↳ also @frenbyfire stole my girlfriend but they also stole me so. i think it’s a win

**a. mackenzie @mackattack**

@poufsouffle Fitzskimmons making the world more poly one step at a time

**bobbi morse, phd @mockingbirdie**

@mackattack we’ll have to workshop that name a little more.

**daisy johnson @quakejohnson**

@mackattack not going to lie i actually love that name

**bobbi morse, phd @mockingbirdie**

!?!?!

↳ Anyways we return to: I love my poly overlords and I am happy to now be a poly underling.

↳ Stan Daisy Johnson 2kforever!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Flor!!!


End file.
